This invention generally relates to a device and method for verifying the integrity of data obtained, stored and transmitted from a data acquisition device. More particularly, this invention relates to a device for analyzing data to verify data voracity.
Data is obtained and stored for many different reasons and to provide a wide range of information. Data is often gathered in a raw form for subsequent recompilation and formulation. The interim period between gathering and recompilation may be susceptible to degradation and introduction of unauthorized alteration. Modification, or malfunction of sensors or memory devices can cause desired data to develop or record errant information that may lead to faulty determinations or decisions.
Further, knowledge of system operation may avail a less scrupulous user to attempt modification of the actual acquisition of data to provide favorable but inaccurate results. In such cases, although the system is gathering data as planned and designed, the data is simply not an accurate representation of actual operation of the vehicle.
Accordingly, it is desirable to develop and design a device and method for verifying the integrity of data acquisition to assure the accuracy and voracity of data.